The Gated Heart
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Hinode is in possession of a rare jutsu that the leader of the Akatsuki wants so he captures her. The catch? She must open her heart to the person that she wants to share it with. Pein has his work cut out for him. Pein x OC
1. Need

Title: The Gated Heart

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Pein, OC, Akatsuki

Word Count: 332

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Hinode is in possession of a rare jutsu that the leader of the Akatsuki wants so he captures her. The catch? She must open her heart to the person that she wants to share it with. Pein x OC.

* * *

( _Kokoro no Setsuzoku_ ) **Connection of Hearts** \- this rare jutsu can only be performed when a powerful love connection is made. It can then be shared with both user and partner.

* * *

Pein swore that he just saw the girl shiver. It wasn't even cold.

"You don't have to frightened of me, child. I won't hurt you. We'll help each other."

He could only imagine what he looked like to her, but then, he didn't care.

The unruly periwinkle hair that obscured her face was paired with the expression that this was a nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from. It wasn't helping his cause.

It was clear that she didn't have a heart to love him. She was too wise. It also dawned on Pein that he was scaring her.

It was such a pity. Such such a wasted opportunity. She wouldn't even look at him.

He needed to change that.

* * *

"You can't make someone love you," Deidara groused.

"Love isn't really our forte," Zetsu sniffed. "You must be kidding."

Hidan shrugged. "Maybe you're just not her type. Now, women love me."

Kakuzu scoffed.

"What was that?"

Hidan clenched his hand into a fist; Kakuzu cracked his neck in response.

"Tobi wants to try! Tobi wants to meet the lady." Obito declared.

"Does she like sharks?" Kisame put in.

Itachi remained silent. He would never put himself in the way of what the leader desired.

"Maybe the little wench wants to be high and mighty. Let her stay locked in her tower. She'll soften up. They always do."

The other members of the Akatsuki were left to wonder if Hidan had any personal experience in this matter.

Pein swept his arm violently. "None of you are qualified, It must be, I, Pein."

Obito shivered at Pein's tone of voice. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Her heart must be given freely for her chakra to flow and for me to attain the technique as well. There is no other way."

"But wouldn't killing her be more fun?" Kisame asked dryly.

In two heartbeats, Pein had crossed the room and was inches from the swordsman's face.

"Never suggest that again. I _need_ her justu."


	2. A Small Kindness

Title: The Gated Heart

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Pein, OC, Akatsuki

Word Count: 383

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Hinode is in possession of a rare jutsu that the leader of the Akatsuki wants so he captures her. The catch? She must open her heart to the person that she wants to share it with. Pein x OC.

* * *

( _Kokoro no Setsuzoku_ ) **Connection of Hearts** \- this rare jutsu can only be performed when a powerful love connection is made. It can then be shared with both user and partner.

* * *

Hey, doesn't she need to eat?" Obito asked

Zetsu cocked his head. "That's right. She doesn't live off of air."

"I suppose," Kakuzu nodded.

Pein stared. He wondered just how low the intelligence of the organization had sunk. Maybe they had been too complacent lately and needed to go on more missions.

"Don't giver her any of the good stuff," Hidan cautioned. "The leftover rice from today is good enough."

Pein shifted his fingers in his sleeves with sheathed frustration. "I will give her the sustenance I feel that she deserves."

The others watched as Pein sauntered off to his conquest. Only the foolish would dare to interfere.

"You might want to ease off a bit," Obito warned once their leader had left.

Hidan spread his arms wide. "What? Why?"

"Hidan?" Kakuzu intoned.

Hidan turned. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"I brought you some food, Hinode," Pein announced.

Pein wondered if she would thank him. Or smile.

Such an odd girl. though she looked at at him meekly, her posture was challenging. She would run for the door if she could in the hopes of escape. But where would she go? she probably would be stumped by the very same question. The answer would be nowhere.

A slight sound rang out from the ceramic as he placed it on the low table.

He watched as comprehension resounded through her when she swung her eyes swung towards bowl. How intensely she stared at the vegetable stew.

Before she threw it to the floor.

For a moment, pein couldn't speak. The gesture was unexpected and the rudeness of it was appalling, This was how she thanked him?

"Pick it up, Hinode," Pein ordered.

He was being merciful. Others would insist that she eat it off the floor.

There was no reaction.

In answer, he brought his face closer to her own even as she averted his death stare.

"Pick. it. up."

When she didn't respond, he grasped her wrist, and for the first time, she gasped. The smirk that spread over Pein's face was slow and cruel. He wasn't playing around anymore.

Through her skin, he could feel her heart involuntarily tremble and her pulse flutter. Yet, it was out of fear and not out of the love how he needed.

Hinode was already making this difficult.


	3. Missed Opportunity

Title: Missed Opportunity

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Pein, OC, Akatsuki, Itachi

Word Count: 383

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Hinode is in possession of a rare jutsu that the leader of the Akatsuki wants so he captures her. The catch? She must open her heart to the person that she wants to share it with. Pein x OC.

* * *

( _Kokoro no Setsuzoku_ ) **Connection of Hearts** \- this rare jutsu can only be performed when a powerful love connection is made. It can then be shared with both user and partner.

* * *

Hinode couldn't help be disturbed by the man's features as they were face to face. His face was just _wrong_. He had intentinally disfigured himself with his piercings.

Hinode was distracted by the them as he continued to stared into her soul. She wondered what he could see in it.

But, all Hinode herself could see in front of her was a fight that she could not win.

"Okay," Hinode relented as she winced in pain.

The pressure around her wrist was unrelenting, but at her obvious discomfort, he let her go. Once free, she lurched forward to grab a potato that had rolled away on the floor with a grimace. The juice of the broth was splattered all over the floorboards.

She had barely done any real work in her life. It had not been demanded in her upbringing; she detested it. But she had bigger problems.

"No, Leave that," Pein commanded. "I will send someone in to tidy the room."

He turned his back to her, and suddenly she wanted to know where to direct her ill will. Her anger burned away her fear.

"What is your name?"

The redhead stopped at the door.

"My name is Pein."

 _Pain_?

Seriously.

Okay. That should have been obvious. The man was already pain. A pain in her ass.

Hinode folded her arms and sat back on her bed.

 _Dick._

Her stomach rumbled in hunger as she silently cursed herself. Her only chance to eat had been wasted.

* * *

"There is a mess," Pein reported to his underlings. "Someone here must clean it up."

"Did Hinode-chan throw up?" Tobi asked innocently.

Once more, Tobi was ignored. The others didn't linger too long on wondering how the masked man's brain worked.

"Like hell," Hidan groused. "A maid is what we need."

There was a beat as all members stared at him before regarding Pein.

"Well?" Pein ignored him "Any volunteers?"

All seated at the table knew that they was risking their leader's ire. Even Pein could lose his patience.

The members of the Akatsuki held their breath...

"I will do it." Itachi finally stood up from the chair.

The members of the Akatsuki relaxed in unison. They had yet another opportunity to be lazy.

"Just don't fall in love with her," Kisame joked with a wink. "She's the boss's girl."

Or would be in theory. She wasn't going anywhere. Not for while. Only if it was on a date with Pein.

Still, it didn't matter. Everyone knew that Itachi would be damned near incapable of it. It was as if he carried around his own personal thundercloud.

Hinode probably preferred the sun.


End file.
